You Lose One, You Gain One
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura hook up, Ino is left feeling bummed. Who's there to cheer her up? ShikaIno and a tiny bit SasuSaku


TealDragoness: My third Naruto fanfic! ^__^ First one is a personal one...too personal for fanfiction.net, Sumimasen ^^;; and the second one is a looooong angsty fic so you'll have to wait.  
  
Kai; Hmph...so you're still not updating you're other fanfics?  
  
TealDragoness: *sweatdrop* Of course I will, baka...but when I get a brilliant idea for a fanfic, I must make a new one =P  
  
Kurama: But I don't think this is too original.  
  
TealDragoness: Shut you're trap -__-;; Daisuke, you do disclaimers. Kenshin does summary. This is TealDragoness saying, have a good night's rest *falls asleep*  
  
Daisuke: TealDragoness does not own anything, anyone, or any place from Naruto.  
  
Kenshin: Oro ^^;; When Ino finds out that Sakura had finally claimed the heart of her beloved Sasuke-kun, she finds solace in the arms of a certain someone...well, you shouldn't be reading this fanfic if you don't like the coupling: ShikaIno.  
  
Kai: Hey...TealDragoness is sleeping...so how the hell is she writing this fanfic? And can't we just sneak away.  
  
Kurama: Even her incredible skills are amazing...don't know how she manages to write. Anyways, she chained us down to her fanfic until our release so there's no point in trying to escape ^^;;  
  
Daisuke: Err...please R+R!!  
  
~*~  
  
Ino's POV~  
  
"This is it, Ino...everything that you worked hard for...everything that you fought bravely...competed against Sakura and her big forehead, it's gone down the drain," I sighed, my eyes misty. No, a shinobi never shows emotions...it was too much. Sure, I never imagined Sasuke-kun would end up with me...but who would have thought Sakura-chan would?  
  
I drooped my head, tears slowly slipping down my face. Maybe it wasn't really 'love'...maybe it was just an infatuation of puppy crush but why did I feel so...so...heart broken then?  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." my head sunk into my arms; I cried for a little while, remembering the events earlier on today.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ino pig, guess what?" Sakura grinned, sticking her face at me. I was quite tired and had almost fallen asleep. It was actually a good thing she woke me up before Asuma-sensei found out.  
  
"What, fat forehead?" I groaned. Sakura had her arm linked with Sasuke's, and he didn't have a disgusted look or anything.  
  
"Notice who I'm with? Anyone special? Anyone in particular?" Sakura asked, grinding the fact down. I just grinned back.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, isn't Sakura so annoying? I mean, she knows you don't like her. Yet, her arm is with yours as if you two were a couple," I laughed. Sasuke turned away from me, a frown forming. "Sasuke-kun?" I was worried for him.  
  
"Ino pig, we are a couple...I finally admitted my feelings for Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a blush appearing. It made me sick to even listen to her. "And he always knew. He was just waiting until I admitted to say he loved me back," Sakura smirked. My shoulders slumped.  
  
"Sasuke-kun...do you really...love Sakura-chan?" I asked, every word throbbing out painfully.  
  
"Gomen, I do," Sasuke said. He glanced over at Sakura, a look something...something so weird and un-Sasuke-like showed up...was it affection? No!! Iie!! I ran out of the academy...I couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke-kun had chosen someone with a big forehead over me...I was prettier...I was better than Sakura...so why Sakura...?  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"How troublesome," a voice muttered next to me. My head snapped up. Of course I knew who it was, the complainer in my team, but how long had he been there?  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked rather harshly.  
  
"You're crying over that Sasuke guy? He was bound to end up with Sakura- chan. You know that. Being on the same team with her would have made them closer together," Shikamaru shook his head.  
  
"That's not true!" I knew it was though. I just needed a reason... "And why are you here anyways? Don't you have anything else better to do?" Truth is, I really didn't hate either of my teammates. They were both ok...but right now, I didn't feel like talking. I looked over at Shikamaru with a tear- stained face. He shrugged. He quickly stood up, with a slightly angry face.  
  
"Ino, have you really been that clueless?" Shikarmaru asked. I gave him a confused look. Clueless? What was I missing out on? He shook his head with another sigh.  
  
"Never mind, just go on crying your pathetic heart on Sasuke," he muttered leaving me behind. What was his problem? Did he just like tormenting me or something?  
  
~Shikamaru's POV~  
  
How could she be so...clueless? We are on the same team; I thought she'd know about it after a while. And since when did this actually happen to me? Since when did I start...liking Ino?  
  
Sakura was right. Ino is a pig. And how I ended up with a crush over her, I don't know. It wasn't her looks; that's the last thing I'd care about. I plopped down on a bench nearby.  
  
After being on the same team, I realized that Ino is just like everyone else. She is a stuck-up girl. She fights hard with all her strength. She's just...remarkable. Staring up at the sky, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I was somewhat surprised to see Ino there.  
  
"What's up? I know something is bugging you. We're teammates, I can read you by now," Ino said with what appeared to be a cross between a smile and a frown.  
  
"Nothing," I responded simply. "If you're that naïve not to notice, I guess it's something you don't have to know," There was a long pause.  
  
"Shika, I know that you like me," Ino said after hesitating a while. What???  
  
"How did you-...why haven't you told me you knew before...???" I was red from embarrassment and anger. It was really a rare sight. Me? Red? Ino smiled at me, seeing the red in my face almost made her laugh.  
  
"I was waiting for you to tell me. But I'm not clueless or naïve," Ino said crossing her arms.  
  
"So now you know," I turned back around, my back to her.  
  
"Shika, you never let me finish," Ino said crossly.  
  
"Ok, finish then," I said under my breath. I was still kind of mad at Ino. And it was funny actually. I was first mad at her because she was too clueless to notice that I liked her. But now I'm mad at her because she actually knows that I like her. What is it with hormones, and why do they have to affect me?  
  
"I..." started Ino. I turned back around once more to wait for what she was going to say.  
  
~Ino's POV~  
  
When did this happen? I guess it was sort of hidden...maybe I had liked Shiikamaru all along but it was just covered up by all the attention I was giving to Sasuke-kun. After realizing that my 'love' for Sasuke was probably an idolism way, I knew Shikamaru was the one I really liked. Maybe it was because he was never popular...and I hated myself for thinking how other's would feel if they knew I liked him. But I couldn't let Shika take all the embarrassment right now. He admitted after all, why should I?  
  
"I like you too...Shika-kun," I said with a smile. To my surprise, he just sighed again. "What??" I asked, a veing popping on my forehead.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me," Shikamaru replied.  
  
"Eh...and I thought you knew me better than that. We're teammates...do you think this is something I would lie about?" I asked more gently. He turned around, facing me again. Staring into my eyes, he shook his head.  
  
"Iie," he replied, a smile slowly forming on his face. In a way, I guess I'm glad Sakura and Sasuke-kun...err...Sakura and Sasuke, I mean, hooked up....because I've just gained something even greater...  
  
Shika-kun took the initiative step; taking my chin in one of his hand, tilting my head as his lips brushed against mine, and as we parted, I leaned my head against his shoulde while he held me tight.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: Ne...kinda short ^^;; But yeah, it was kinda OOC-ish too. What did ya guys think? My first Naruto fanfic posted on ff net ^__^  
  
Kai: *sigh* I thought you could've one better.  
  
TealDragoness: Why you...!!! You don't even write a story! I'd like to see you do better!  
  
Kai; Perhaps I could...if these stupid chains weren't tying my down!!!  
  
TealDragoness: =P Too bad, you deserve it.  
  
Kurama: Do I?  
  
Kenshin: Oro, me too?  
  
TealDragoness: Erg, bishies and their demands...-__-;; Anyways, please review! Should I make a second chapter? A sequel? More fluffiness? Other couples? If so, which ones? Details, please! Thanks! ^__^ 


End file.
